


Hockey is Sexy Business

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hockey, Kinks, M/M, Top Leonard Snart, no particular time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Mick Rory is a man who is predictable to a certain extent.One of those predictabilities is that if there is a Hockey game on he is going to want to fool around. Leonard of course is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Hockey is Sexy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time, no writing. I had a lot of real life shit happen (Nana got sick, then died, preparing to move, work stress) and am getting back into it. There will be more fics soon!

When it came to Mick Rory and Leonard Snart there were not a lot of surprises for them. The pair found each other at 16 and 14 and latched on for dear life. To the point that Len knew exactly what the night would bring when he went to get groceries.

Food, some stupid reruns of crime dramas or medical dramas and Mick going to bed before him while he buried himself in blueprints until two or three am.

But just because there weren't a lot of surprises didn't mean they didn't exist. Chaos and spontaneity were the spice of life after all, and Mick fed on chaos.

So when he came back to the filthy loft the pair had made home for the time being, two full paper bags in hand and pockets bulging with wallets, watches and rings he had lifted on his trip, he really had no idea what he was walking into. Which was what made Leonard keep coming back every time really. He lived for the surprises.

"I'm back." Len called as he kicked the door closed without a second look, stopping only when he got to the kitchen. His arms were relieved from his burden and he had half emptied his pockets of his loot when a familiar sound made him lift his head and look over to the living area. Where Mick was lounging on the couch. With a hockey game about to start.

Len silently sighed and grabbed his keys again.

"I guess I'm going to need lube and condoms." He tried to sound defeated but the excitement bled into the words making his interest clear. Mick snorted and looked over at him with a knowing smile.

"Get a bucket of chicken too. I don't see either of us cooking tonight." Mick gave him a dirty smirk before he turned back to stare at the screen where the teams were getting ready for the face-off. Len bit back a moan at the promise and all but ran out of the house.

Mick Rory had varied interests, though mostly focused on sex, violence and fire. Len had learned in their early years that one would very easily lead into the other. And some things, like a good bar fight or a hockey game, usually meant a good time for him.

Because to Mick Rory, hockey was foreplay, and that meant Len's blueprints were going to sit ignored tonight and he wasn't going to get much sleep. Not that he was going to care.

When Len got home, chicken in one hand while bags filled lube, condoms and as many porn mags and movies as he could find (the wallet he had used had contained membership card for an extreme Anti-LGBT group and he had decided to punish the owner a bit before he kindly returned it) weighted down the other, Mick was already hard and rubbing himself absently through his jeans as two players threw down their sticks and started socking it out on the screen.

Len quickly dropped his purchases safely on their table and made his way to Mick's side as he slipped the tube of lube into his jeans pocket with a single condom he had freed from a box in the elevator. Most of his extraneous clothes wound up discarded on the floor in the process until he was only in his under shirt and jeans, wrestling one last lone sock off his foot. Mick pulled him down into his lap before he fully got it off, sending the garment flying over their heads in Len's rush to wrap his arms around Mick to meet his messy kiss.

"One day you are going to have to explain to me why hockey Mick." Len gasped as pulled away and started fumbling with Mick's clothes in a desperate bid to touch his tanned scarred skin. Mick chuckled and pulled his shirt off when Len struggled to yank it out from out from under him.

"You complaining?" He asked with a rumble as he laid back to let Len marvel at his body and find a spot to worry a hickey into. Len snorted and shot him sarcastic look before returning to mouthing and nipping at a place where scar tissue meet untouched skin. Mick sighed and laid-back, letting Len take over and running his hands up the other man's back, his hands hot where it touched skin under Len's shirt.

Len rocked against Mick, whining when he moaned loudly at the friction, tightening his grip slightly when Len didn't stop. Len only stopped when Mick bit his shoulder and started trying to tug or rip of his shirt. He sat up to pull the offending garment off, moaning loudly as Mick's hands followed the hem as it passed over his chest and started rubbing his nipples once he exposed them, leaning to lick the older, and uglier, scars that criss-crossed over his chest. Len let him for a solid minute when the sound of goal coming the TV made Mick moan and rock up hard.

"Pants Mick." Len panted as he pulled away to work at his own zipper moaning when Mick shoved his hand away to rip it down and shoved his hand into the tight fabric to find his cock and start stroking his roughly through his boxers. Len let Mick manhandle him against the arm of the couch so he could keep stroking him as he worked on his own jeans with his other hand. As per usual Mick wasn't wearing any underwear so his cock sprung forward once the zipper came down and the button undone. Len whined when Mick finally released him to stand up and kick his pants up. He took the opportunity to finish disrobing himself so that he was sitting against the arm of the couch hard and panting as Mick looked him over appreciatively.

"Always beautiful Boss." Mick remarked appreciatively before he climbed back onto the couch to pull Len against his chest. This time Len didn't let Mick take control and instead pushed and prodded until Mick was back on his back and Len was pinning him down. Len groaned into the kiss when he felt Mick hitch a leg over his hip and start grinding against him.

Len reached down, pulled the lube out of his pocket and pulled out of this kissing just enough to open the lid. Mick took the opportunity to start kissing and sucking in his neck, making Len moan and shudder as he liberally spread the liquid over his fingers. Once he was sure he had enough he reached his hand under Mick's leg to circle his hole with on finger.

Mick released Len's neck to lay back and let him slowly work him open. Len was amused at the sound of the hockey game, the cheering and skit skit of the skates on ice the microphones picked up, mixed in with the little grunts and moans Mick let out as he worked a second then third finger into him, patiently spreading him wide. When he was sure Mick was prepped enough, and that the game was a bit more in a lull in play, he fished the condom from his discarded jeans. As he undid the wrapping he couldn't help teasing Mick a bit more.

"You know, next time, if you are in the mood you can just say so. I could have gotten supplies at the grocery store." He suggested as he rolled the condom on with a sigh before applying more lube. They didn't regularly do this so he was always cautious when they did.

"Didn't know what I wanted until I saw the game." Mick grumbled as he spread his legs a bit wider. "Now you going to fuck me or do I need call you sister so see if she has a toy I can borrow?"

"Don't be crude. I'm going to give you what you need." Len smirked as he lined up. Mick gasped as he pushed in slowly and moaned obscenely when the head was pushed in. Len smiled and hooked his hands under Mick's knees as he pushed in further until he was fully enclosed by Mick's almost unbearable heat. Taking a second to kiss Mick again, this time it was more needy and demanding as Mick desperately ran his hands over his head and grabbed his shoulder, Len hooked his partner's legs around his waist and got good angle before he started moving again.

With the first thrust he was rewarded with a whine that made him smile, knowing he had been right and was rubbing directly against Mick's prostate. Not wanting the act of genius to be for nothing he didn't stop and savor the moment, instead setting a pace that quickly made him breathless and quivering with the need for more.

Neither men were much for talking while fucking, so the room was filled with only the sound the TV, their own harsh breaths and gasps and the sound of skin sliding and slapping against each other. Len found himself blushing at the sound of cheers and alarms going off coming from the television as one team scored, Mick gasping as he speed up a fraction. Len found himself gripping one of the couch arms while his other hand held on to Mick with an iron grip so he could lean back enough to watch Mick's face with intense interest as he kept his punishing pace to push him over the edge.

"Lenny." Mick grunted and fumbled to grab Len's shoulders as the sound of the hockey game got more chaotic. Len knew what he was trying to say and released both of his hands so he could cup the back of Mick's head and wrap the other hand around his red cock, the tip glistening with just the hint of cum.

"I got you Mick. I got you." Lenny gasped into his mouth as he started stroking him in pace with his thrusts, sealing Mick's mouth with his when Mick shuddered and came. Len followed after, the feeling of Mick tensing against him too much to continue. The pair clung to one another, kissing lazily as their orgasms washed over them and the sound of cheers from the TV echoed almost too loud in the quiet of their crappy apartment.

Len pulled out slowly once the pressure and heat became too much and collapsed onto Mick's bare and sticky chest with a sigh. Mick made a noise somewhere between a groan and purr and started stroking his head appreciatively. Len just buried his face into his chest deeper enjoying the smell of smoke and sex clinging to every hair and let himself drift halfway to sleep.

"You know it was just the first half." Mick broke the silence with a hint of rumbling laughter that shot Len awake faster than an alarm clock. He groaned and turned towards the TV to see the announcers talking about the score and making speculations about the second half. He slapped Mick's chest and pulled himself up.

"I'm going to need to eat and shower before I can even think about a second half." He mumbled as he moved to stand up and throw away the now used condom. Mick stopped and pulled him in for another long dirty kiss.

"I think that's why you got us chicken Boss." Mick teased when they broke apart, letting Len pull him to his feet. Len gave him a half shove as he moved by him to head to the sad bathroom with it's barely acceptable shower.

"Then you should make us some plates while I clean up." He directed. He stopped in surprise when he felt Mick's large arms wrap around him and pull him against his chest.

"Or we can save time and I can join you." Mick said with a bit of finality that sent shivers up Len's spine. Len pretended to be annoyed as he leaned against Mick's chest and held his arms like a comfort blanket against his own, sighing contently again.

"Fine, but no funny business, I am hungry." Len let a little pretend huff of annoyance, smiling when he felt Mick shake with suppressed laughter.

"No funny business. Promise Boss." Mick pulled him towards the bathroom again, the sound of TV not loud enough to keep Len from hearing the last bit Mick said as he turned on the spray.

"Just sexy business for us."


End file.
